1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for recording a monitoring log, and more particularly to a method and system for recording a monitoring log to achieve continuous monitoring in a magnetic resonant imaging system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current magnetic resonant imaging systems, usually require close monitoring of their magnets or other components. Due to their large volume and complicated configuration, magnetic resonant imaging systems usually are divided into many related modules and units, including a host computer.
Magnetic resonant imaging systems usually adopt a collecting module to undertake data collection, or use a collecting module connected with different transducers for collecting data, which are not connected directly to the host computer. Therefore, the monitored data are transferred through the collecting module, then to a measurement and control module, and finally to the host computer. In a system with such a distribution, the monitored data are sent upward level by level.
In known systems for monitoring data of magnet parameters:                multi-channel monitoring parameters are collected from a monitored target (i.e., the magnet or magnet system). These data are supported through a switching device and then a collecting module to form data in a certain format, and they are reported to a measurement and control module, which module sends the data to the host computer via a communication network.        
The above conventional technique has the following drawbacks:                (1) the distance of the communication network from the host computer to the measurement and control module is relatively long, is prone to failures, and during a failure period the collected data cannot be monitored;        (2) from time to time the network needs to be interrupted for maintenance and tests, and during a maintenance and test period the collected data cannot be monitored;        (3) due to the needs of scanning operation, the communication network between the measurement and control module and the collecting module c can only communicate intermittently, and during the non-communicating periods the collected data cannot be monitored; and        (4) since the system has many communication nodes, monitoring is performed only when querying is activated, so monitoring cannot occur.        